


Перчик

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, stupid humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Лев как обычно не чуял, когда следует остановиться.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Перчик

— Что ж ты за шпала дубоголовая! Роста много, мозгов мало! Каланча! Когда запомнишь уже, что тебе говорят?!

Лев обиженно сверкал глазами, стоя посреди раздевалки и потирая рукой свой зад, по которому Яку только что от души зарядил ногой. Потому что как не наподдать, когда полчаса назад на тренировке всё объяснил этому придурку, а тот ушами прохлопал и теперь вдруг с самым наивным видом спрашивает то же самое?

— Да что вы всё обзываетесь?! — голос Льва так и звенел от обиды. — И такой я, и сякой! Да вы сами!.. — он аж задохнулся в возмущении.

— Я что? — спросил Яку, упирая руки в бока.

Все остальные, до того не обращавшие на них внимания и занятые переодеванием, теперь проявили некоторую заинтересованность. Куроо даже предвкушающе заухмылялся.

— Тоже на всякое похожи! — Лев как обычно не чуял, когда следует остановиться.

— На что? — поинтересовался Яку, прищуриваясь.

Наподдать Льву дополнительно он был всегда готов. На лице у Льва отражался мучительный мыслительный процесс.

— Ну? — угрожающим тоном подбодрил его Яку.

В зависимости от тяжести оскорбления будет рассчитана сила пинка.

— Как перец! — внезапно выдал Лев, и Яку моргнул от неожиданности. — Ну, знаете, бывает такой маленький забавный перчик, но жжётся ого-го! Вот и вы прямо…

Конец его фразы потонул в гиеньем хохоте Куроо.

— Он… сказал, что у тебя маленький перчик, Яккун! — выдавил Куроо сквозь всхлипы.

О, ну как же мы без тупых шуток?

— Пошёл в задницу, Куроо! — рыкнул Яку.

— Я не так сказал! — одновременно с ним вскинулся Лев. — Я сказал, что Яку-сан маленький, а не у него маленький! Хотя, если он сам маленький…

— Заткнись, Лев!

Куроо, впрочем, и этого было достаточно. Он схватился за живот и согнулся буквально пополам, восторженно подвывая, а потом и вовсе начал сползать по стенке, пытаясь одновременно молотить по ней кулаком. Стоявший рядом с ним Кенма отступил на шаг и изобразил нечто вроде фейспалма.

В Яку боролись злость и смущение, причём злость преимущественно на Куроо. Он окинул быстрым взглядом остальных, но вроде бы больше никто поддерживать развитие темы не собирался: Кай был безмятежен как всегда, Ямамото слишком уважал старших, Фукунага лишний раз рот не открывал, а первогодки (кроме Льва) и вовсе робели, глядя круглыми глазами на происходящее и трогательно прижимая к груди комки снятых футболок.

Лев, кстати, снова открыл было рот, но Яку предупреждающе вскинул вверх палец, и до придурка даже дошло. Рот он захлопнул, но при этом так смешно наморщил брови, что злость из Яку почти полностью улетучилась.

— Молчи, — сказал Яку, выдерживая, однако, суровый тон. В воспитательных целях. — И переодевайся. Молча. Пока я добрый, — он припечатал напоследок Льва пристальным взглядом и отвернулся к своей сумке.

Лев засопел, но настойчивому совету внял. Вот и славно. Яку совершенно не желал обсуждать размеры собственного достоинства — совсем не маленького, к слову, а вполне пропорционального… Тьфу! Стягивая с себя пропотевшую футболку под остаточные всхрюки Куроо, Яку почувствовал, как слегка потеплели щёки. Перец, значит? Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Это было даже немного… мило? Что только творится в белобрысой голове этого обалдуя. Здоровенный, нелепый, бестактный, с жадными зелёными глазищами — он порой странным образом вызывал в Яку нечто вроде умиления. Хотелось потрепать его по волосам и потягать за уши — не сильно, а так, для острастки. Яку знал за собой привычку брать младших под крыло, но не думал, что она в полную силу сработает и на Льве, который главным образом бесил своими действиями и словами. Возможно, Яку просто успел к нему притерпеться за часы совместных тренировок. Да чёрт возьми, он тратил на Льва немногим меньше времени, чем на Шибаяму! Если ещё не больше. И это медленно, но приносило плоды: Яку вспомнил последний тренировочный матч и испытал прилив гордости. Глядишь, и получится ещё сделать из дурня что-то путёвое.

— Задумался, перчик? — прозвучало сзади глумливо. — Не спи, замёрзнешь.

Яку одним движением застегнул уже собранную сумку и, не оборачиваясь, швырнул на голос. Куроо охнул, приняв удар.

— Молчал бы лучше, пока я твой перчик линейкой не измерил, — сказал Яку, разворачиваясь и поднимая сумку с пола. — Вдруг он окажется меньше, чем ты думаешь?

— О, так всё-таки тебя задело? — Куроо оскалился.

От продолжения их удержал тот же Лев, который, выйдя было из раздевалки, сразу сунулся обратно:

— Яку-сан, а завтра во сколько?

— В шесть, сколько раз тебе повторить? — Яку глянул сердито. — Вообще в башке ничего не держится?

— Вы могли бы писать, а не говорить, — тут же обиженно заныл Лев. — Почему вы не даёте мне свой номер телефона?

— Ни за что!

— Плохо просишь, наверное, — сказал Куроо, протискиваясь в дверь мимо Льва и хлопая его по плечу. — Нужно встать на одно колено — чтобы не раздражать Яккуна твоим ростом, — одну руку приложить к груди, а вторую вытянуть перед собой и так просить. Самая эффективная поза.

Лев недоумённо заморгал.

— Я, блин, прибью тебя! — заорал Яку Куроо вслед.

Лев перевёл взгляд на Яку. Как тому показалось, оценивающий.

— Не сметь! — Яку поднял руку в предупреждении.

— Но…

— Не сметь!

Вот только Льва, предлагающего ему руку и сердце (в обмен на телефон), Яку сегодня и не хватало.

Лев выглядел растерянным, возмущённым и обиженным одновременно. На его лице все эмоции читались яснее, чем слова в раскрытой книге. Яку опять захотелось потрепать его по голове.

— Пойдём, — сказал Яку, удержавшись от использования очередного эпитета. — Если не завалишь завтра тренировку, я подумаю насчёт номера.

Это было больше ложью, чем правдой: Яку оставался пока в своём уме. Но Льву нужна была мотивация.

— Я буду лучше всех, вот увидите! — Лев немедленно выпятил грудь, сверкнув глазами.

Яку хмыкнул.


End file.
